Almighty Chuck
by rachaelphilip
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Ok, so after an AMAZING final episode where Chuck FINALLY revealed Himself as God - though come on, we've known since Swan Song! God meets Sam and Dean and says they should talk...this is that talk! edit: I changed the name of the story
1. I think we should talk

_**I think we should probably talk." Chuck said.**_

Dean gulped and looked at Sam, who looked just as scared as he did.

"Uh...yeah probably." Dean nodded, not particularly sure where to look.

Sam cleared his throat and nodded too, then all at once, they found themselves in a bar.

They were very surprised to see an old face.

"Metatron?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...hi guys...er - sorry?" he smiled sheepishly.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, wondering what was going on and how to deal with it all.

They shrugged and decided to just wing it.

"Are you alright?" Dean whispered.

Sam nodded.

"Well guys - welcome, come take a seat." Chuck invited, pointing to the seat in front of Metatron and Himself.

Looking at each other with nerves, the brothers cleared their throats and slowly obeyed, taking their seats.

Chuck was smiling.

"Well, first off, don't grovel much, it's awkward as hell, and call me Chuck, okay?" he asked.

They nodded.

"So - let's get down to brass tax here, as Metatron said to me." Chuck invited.

Dean looked again at Sam with nerves, almost afraid to speak - when Chuck said nothing further, he guessed it was an invitation to ask questions. So, he cleared his throat.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I have been right here, on Earth."

"But - the amulet didn't burn…?"

"Ah I switched the charm off - come on, I am me, after all." Chuck laughed, brushing it off.

Sam swallowed.

"Are you staying?" he dared, shocked at himself for asking - he didn't want to sound disrespectful.

Especially with his record…

"Don't worry Sam," Chuck answered gently, "I'm not going anywhere. I am here to stay, and I have a lot of work to do - I imagine you boys will want to help me?"

Sam raised his eyebrows, but Dean answered before him with another question.

"You want us to help you? None of this would have happened if you had just stuck around and done your job!" he spat.

Chuck turned to him with a hard stair, making Dean instantly regret his tone of voice.

"Er...sir?" he laughed nervously.

Chuck's gaze softened a tad and he sighed out.

"And you two had nothing to do with any of the major problems in the last few years?" He questioned, "Who started the apocalypse? Who let Lucifer out? In fact, who let my SISTER out?" He asked, a little dangerously.

Sam and Dean looked pretty uncomfortable.

"Well...we may have had SOMETHING to do with all of that…" Dean stammered.

"We had EVERYTHING to do with that...and we're sorry - but what Dean meant was, if you had been here keeping charge then the angels wouldn't have gone astray...and...and besides, it's not like we did any of it to hurt anyone - we ARE good, and have always tried our hardest to pull through the darkness in our lives - maybe we could have used some light…?" Sam intervened, getting a little emotional.

Chuck had caught his gaze and it overwhelmed him.

He felt like a small child explaining why he had been naughty.

Blinking, he looked at the table and feel silent.

Chuck was nodding slowly.

"No - you're right. I should have been around more to show the light. Despite your many, many flaws - you are good. Any problem you may have caused, you have always tried your hardest to fix. And let's be honest - most of it was caused by your love for each other...and how can I be angry for acts of love? It's just not who I am. Let's just say that everyone sitting here has made mistakes, but deep down, we're all good - I think we can agree on that?" he observed, and the three around him all nodded.

"Alright - I vote we wipe the slate clean and start fresh - who agrees?"

You could almost feel the relief in the room from everyone.

"So...does this mean that er...ALL of us, are forgiven by everyone else for EVERYTHING?" Sam asked softly.

Chuck nodded.

Nothing more was needed to be said.

So, everyone agreed, and started fresh.

"Alright!" Chuck smiled, pleased, "Let's get down to business then!"

He stood up, and the others followed.

Chuck raised his hand and all of a sudden Castiel appeared, without sharing his vessel with Lucifer.

He looked around, startled.

"What happened?" he asked.

He spotted Sam and Dean then and couldn't help but grin.

"It's me, not Lucifer! It's me! I'm here, and alive - I don't know how, but I am!" he chattered.

Suddenly, Sam and Dean were embracing him.

He was surprised for a moment, but then gladly returned the hug. He really did love them and had been afraid he wouldn't see them again.

After pulling away and clearing his throat, Dean breathed out and looked back at Chuck both with question and extreme gratitude.

"Don't mention it." Chuck winked, taking Castiel's arm and leading him away a little.

"Chuck? What's going on? I thought you were dead, there can only be one prophet at a time!"

"Cas! I'm not a prophet, come on!"

Castiel's eyes went wide.

"Castiel - before we go any further...it's ok. You have done things that are very, very wrong - but you wouldn't have done any of it if I was there to guide and support you, like a good Father should. So, let's cut the grovelling and tears and maybe we can both forgive each other for everything?" Chuck jumped in, holding Castiel's arm.

Castiel swallowed, fighting the million emotions he felt.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

He didn't care anymore - about his father leaving, or any of it - he was just so, so happy to see Him again!

He sighed out and hugged Chuck with all his might, and it was returned with just as much love and gladness.

The moment continued for a while, and no-one interrupted them, and neither Cas nor Chuck wanted to break it.

But eventually they had to.

So, very gently, Chuck pushed Cas away and smiled softly at him.

Cas smiled back and nodded, clearing his throat.

"Okay boys - everyone's forgiven everyone, everyone's clean as a whistle, and everyone's got work to do. We need to put Amara back to where she belongs - so let's do this, shall we?"

Everyone in agreement, it was time to get down to business.


	2. Family reunion

"Okay, everyone stand back." Chuck ordered, and everyone did as they were told, wondering what was going to happen.

Clearing his throat, Chuck raised his hands and concentrated.

"Come here!" he commanded with a voice that no-one would dare disobey.

Immediately, the room was filled with light, but Chuck dimmed it for the sake of the human eyes in the room.

And there was Lucifer, in his true form - he was beyond beautiful. And the second he realised who he was in front of, he was terrified.

He knew no power could save him now and immediately submitting, dropped to his knees.

Dean and Sam looked at each other in shock - no-one had ever had that effect on Lucifer...but then, they couldn't forget now who Chuck truly was.

"What is this? You want to destroy me at last?" Lucifer asked, a hint of shakiness in his voice.

Chuck cocked his head slightly and seemed sympathetic.

"I have never wanted to destroy you, Lucifer. You disobeyed me."

Lucifer looked up then, and there was actually great sadness in his eyes.

"I loved you more than anything in the universe - and I was punished for it!" he cried.

Chuck looked into his eyes and saw the pain and despair that was there.

"Lucifer, you have to understand…"

"No, you do!" Lucifer argued, interrupting, "Look around! Humans are so corrupt! And you'd have me bow down to THEM!" he spat, pointing at Sam and Dean, who jumped a little.

"Lucifer - listen to me!" Chuck shouted, silencing the fallen one.

"What?" he dared.

Chuck breathed out.

"If it helps, I get it now. Humans are corrupt. They're selfish and cruel to each other and have destroyed this planet I made for them. But they are good too - they love and die for each other, and there are many who still to this day spread my word...but you're right - I was wrong to ask you to bow to them. You're love me has always been strong. Even now - I can feel it in your heart like it's in my own chest. And I still love you, even after all of your hatred to mankind and all of your sins. Well...I have brought you here to offer you a deal?"

That got his attention.

"You...want to make a deal, father?" he asked gently.

"Yes - come, sit down...the whole kneeling thing really is awkward you know?" Chuck invited, pointing to the now bigger booth where the other three were sitting, intently listening to the conversation and offering the odd glance at each other with raised eyebrows.

Slowly, Lucifer got to his feet and sat in the booth beside Metatron, who nodded at him awkwardly.

Chuck sighed out again and sat next to Sam and Dean, telling them to "scoot over," which of course they quickly did.

"Lucifer...I know your heart, as much as you try to hide it, and I heard every single cry out, and every single prayer you uttered since I banished you. Well...I think you've been punished enough...especially now that I see what you meant regarding humans. So, if you do something for me - I will grant you true freedom. Not being an angel and not being a human, but at peace, with me. I know you want that above everything, don't you?" he asked, refusing to move his gaze from Lucifer's.

Slowly, the so-called 'prince of darkness' nodded his head, unable to lie to his father.

"Ok - if you help me defeat Amara, like you did last time - then that is what I will do for you." Chuck promised seriously.

Lucifer looked like he could have cried - Chuck highly suspected that if it were just the two of them, he would have still been on his knees crying his heart out with the pain and gratitude.

Instead, Lucifer cleared his throat and controlled himself.

"Last time we had Michael, Uriel and Gabriel...Michael is locked in my cage still, Raphael was killed by Castiel and Gabriel - er...well…" Lucifer looked down, the pain of killing his brother coming back to haunt him, and the shame burning his being.

"I can fix all that." Chuck said gently, raising his hand again.

Another flash of light came and went, and grinning, Chuck looked to his right.

Gabriel was there, laughing at the faces on Sam and Dean, and rushing to hug his father.

"Ah dad - was wondering when you were gonna kick some ass." he laughed.

"Gabriel! Watch your language!" Chuck grinned, hugging him back with powerful love.

When they broke, Gabriel held his hands up.

"So, I've guessed since the boys are here and Lucifer is here, we're all gonna have some real fun, like the old days eh?" he asked excitedly.

Chuck smiled and nodded.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel turned to his brother and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Look - er...I'm sorry I killed you, alright? You were trying to stop me and it was the only way I could…"

"Dude, you didn't kill me." Gabriel laughed.

Now Lucifer looked very confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well that whole duo act I did was just that - an act to confuse you. You stabbed by stunt double, genius. I did a similar thing with Kali too." Gabriel explained, clearly highly amused with himself.

Lucifer also grinned, shaking his head at his brother's cleverness.

Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"Alright then - well, this is gonna be awkward isn't it? Raphael, come!"

Again, a flash of light, and then a shaking angel on his knees, terrified.

"Father...I...I...what's? You were dead!" he stammered.

"No, I won't die until the end of time. You lost faith in me and your lack of faith led you astray from the righteous path...you have a lot of sucking up to do!" Chuck replied.

Raphael cringed lower, afraid.

"Just tell me what I need to do to make it up - please! I know I did wrong, and I will do anything in the whole world to make a dent in making it up to you sir!" he whimpered.

Chuck nodded slowly.

"Good - you just stay there a moment, there is one more that needs to be here and I have to say I'm getting a titchy bit bored of repeating myself, so - Michael, come!"

For a final time, a bright light appeared, and Michael was on his knees at his father's feet. His head was bowed and he was shaking - he had been trapped in the cage for what seemed like a long time, fighting with his brother, and it had made him feel a little vulnerable.

"Michael - I am not angry with you at all, despite maybe a bad attitude on you...but I think you've suffered more than enough for an adjustment - you were just trying to obey me, and I will always remember that. Always...and now I ask you to obey me again today." Chuck spoke softly, placing his hand on Michael's head.

Michael nodded, looking up into Chuck's eyes, silently asking for permission - his father nodded, so Michael stood up, ready to hear his orders.

Chuck then turned back to Raphael.

"Come Raphael, and sit down - it'll be more comfortable for all of us."

Chuck spent the next 20 minutes or so explaining everything and answering any questions asked of him.

By the end, everyone was in agreement - they knew what they wanted...Amara gone - after all, they would ALL be destroyed and no-one wanted that. But with everyone helping, they all got what they all needed - Michael and Raphael needed their father's guidance again, Lucifer needed redemption (as did Raphael) and Gabriel...well he just wanted to get back in the game and kick some ass (er, butt).

Sam and Dean just wanted it all to be over and get back to their (normal?) lives.

As for Metatron, he really wanted to redeem himself for his actions, and to show his father that he still deeply respected him, despite the way he had dared talked to him.

With everyone on board, it was finally time to get the real show on the road - with a flick of his hand, Chuck moved them into a foggy area that was void of any other life.

There was a beautiful woman there, looking rather surprised that her brother had turned up at all, especially with the archangels and the winchesters.

"Time for a family reunion little bro?" she asked.

"More like a family feud." he replied.


	3. Family Feud

Amara laughed.

"A feud? The last time I seen you, you were going full metal and locking me in a lonely, cold place...away from anyone."

"Are you surprised? You are darkness...nothingness - and all you have ever done is destroy MY creations! This is MY universe and I am it's master - it's father, and I am TELLING you to GET OUT OF IT!" Chuck growled, his immense power showing more with every word...so much so that not only did Sam and Dean bow under the weight, but so did the angels - even Lucifer.

Amara hunched just a little, but it was enough - now Chuck knew he had more power than her, and he had the right to the life in this world.

"Is that a command?" she sneered.

He nodded seriously.

She grinned.

"I will only leave if you MAKE me, and if you try to do that, it will kill both of us!" she laughed, "and as much as you don't want me to destroy this world, you will destroy it if you killed us both, because you KNOW that your little pets cannot live in a Godless universe - you sustain everything...even the air they breathe. You'd think they'd be a little more grateful to you. Look at these two here, Sam and Dean they're called? So many sins on their record...and you haven't even punished them? That's not the brother I know - in the other worlds, if your creations sinned you punished - simple as that. What about these, humans, I think they're called? Why are you so soft on them? I've looked at these two and their history - they're disobedience is astounding. How many times have they killed innocents? Broke your commandments? I heard they even talked about you with the highest of disrespect?"

"Enough, Amara. I am GOD - and I decide who is punished, how and when, and I decide who is forgiven and for what." Chuck replied.

"Oh yes? And you base this on their emotions right? How much they repent and how much they grovel?" she giggled.

"You're right about the emotions bit...I know if they are sorry or not."

"Oh I see - like when Sam prayed to you a few weeks ago? It was so heartfelt wasn't it? He was begging you for help - took responsibility for freeing me and pleaded with you to help save Dean. It was disgusting!" Amara growled.

Chuck shook his head as Dean looked at Sam with his eyes wide. Sam looked down, feeling incredibly vulnerable and awkward.

"No, Amara. It was not disgusting. It was heartfelt, honest and humble. Something you would never know how to be. OH, I haven't told you the fun bit have I?" He suddenly laughed, reverting back to fun Chuck.

She was took by surprise, as was everyone.

"What?" she asked.

"You know when you were mentioning all of Sam and Dean's sins?" he asked, pointing to them, who jumped a little and looked down - everything Amara had said really had filled them with shame.

"Well, you forgot to mention one, major thing. Dean killed Death. And only Death himself could ever take you or I. No reaper could ever do it. So, if we were to ever fight, it would just go on and on until one of submitted. And believe me, it would not be I. Now let's get down to the real point...why do you want to hurt my creations?"

Amara had been rather taken aback and was unsure on her tactics now that God had outright said neither of them could die.

She thought about the question she had been asked, but to her complete horror, could find no answer.

She tried - she tried her hardest to respond but no words formed.

Chuck watched her, knowing already what would happen.

Amara grew more angry by the second...but this time, it wasn't with her brother, or his pets. She was angry with herself. She realised that she and God were different, but if she had obeyed him and just stopped destroying, then she could have at least lived in peace, and not alone for billions of years.

Fighting tears, she struggled with her emotions and suddenly had a temper tantrum...she screamed and emitted loads of power.

Chuck held his hand up to protect himself and everyone else, not truly concerned. He knew she was fighting herself, not them.

Finally, she stopped and fell silent, tears falling freely and she tried her hardest to maintain her dignity.

Then she realised - dignity was way, way out the window.

She looked at the angels and the humans, all watching and wondering.

Her lip trembled and at last she looked at God, who was waiting expectantly, and maybe with a touch of sympathy in his eyes.

At long, long last...she gave in.

Keeping eye contact with her brother, she slowly walked towards him.

He folded his arms and nodded seriously.

Shaking with anger and a little fear, she knelt down and bowed her head, submitting.

Everyone watched, not daring to say a word or even to move, as the two highest powers in the whole universe exchanged words.

"Alright…" she said shakily…"you win...I give in! Just locked me away like you did last time and pretend I never existed!"

Chuck shook his head sadly.

"No."


	4. The End

**Chapter Four**

Suddenly, without warning, death appeared behind Amara and hit her hard with his scythe.

She screamed with shock and pain, and as her end overwhelmed her, she glared at God with true hatred.

And then she was gone...forever.

Chuck breathed out sadly - she was his sister after all, and her death pained him.

Death himself cleared his throat and looked at him with as much sadness.

He bowed respectfully and Chuck held his shoulder and nodded, smiling through the sadness, and Death understood.

The moment was shared between them - it would never, ever, ever be mentioned by either of them to each other again.

Chuck cleared his throat one last time and turned to everyone else.

"Well, that was eventful." he said.

Sam and Dean nodded, but the angels looked confused.

"Dad? I thought we were gonna kick a...er, butt here?" Gabriel asked, clearly disappointed, "why did you ask for us to come? You knew she would give in and bow to you?"

Chuck nodded.

"Yes, of course I knew - I just asked you all to come so you'd have a chance to redeem yourselves for your mistakes. I'm not forgetting that you ran away from heaven and made a false-god your lover?" he said pointedly.

Gabriel's eyebrows shot up and his eyes went wide.

He grinned cheekily.

"Yeeeaahh...well er...you know? They were getting power trips - someone needed to be with them to make sure they didn't get too big for their boots!" he laughed, punching Chuck in the shoulder playfully, earning a good-humoured chuckle from his father.

Shaking his head, he turned to look at the rest of them.

"Alright - angels, you may all return to heaven with me. I can see I'm really needed at home and there's a lot sort out up there. Metatron? You can come too, but as a spirit, not an angel."

Metatron's face lit up and he hugged Chuck fiercely.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Chuck nodded, his eyes soft.

"Sam, Dean? You are free to live your lives the way you wish."

"Well...as much as we've complained in the past - I think we'd like to stay kicking evil's behind. I think it'll help us make up everything to you." Dean commented, looking at Sam to see if he agreed - Sam nodded.

Chuck looked thoughtful and nodded.

"Alright - well, you are both forgiven and clean now, and it seems to me that we're on good terms again, yes?"

They nodded.

"Good - go ahead and resume life...and it wouldn't kill you to talk to me once in awhile, or even go to church." he said pointedly.

They nodded much quicker this time, making Chuck grin.

"Good - I won't see you again until you die...permanently this time! I have a lot of work to do. Castiel, what would you like to do?"

Castiel looked surprise.

"I would very much like to stay with Sam and Dean and help them, if that's ok with you, father?" he asked sincerely.

Chuck nodded, actually very happy with the answer.

"Alright then." he nodded.

He raised his hand, and all of sudden Sam, Dean and Castiel where in a motel room.

They turned to each other and grinned.

It was going to be ok.


End file.
